


Can't Stop Thinking About You

by jj_7705



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drunken Confessions, M/M, Tattoos, brief mention of yuwin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:07:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27540523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jj_7705/pseuds/jj_7705
Summary: Jungwoo gets a surprise at 2am when his boyfriend, Jaehyun suddenly showed up in his apartment drunk and bearing a huge neck tattoo.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Jungwoo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 91





	Can't Stop Thinking About You

**Author's Note:**

> hi! i made this when we had a blackout due to the storm so this is a short quick fluffy jaewoo fic. enjoy! 
> 
> speaking of storm, a strong typhoon hit my country recently here's a carrd on how you can help.  
> Click this to help the victims in PH

“Baby! I’m home!” Jungwoo heard from his kitchen. It's 2am and he’s midnight hunger brought him there just as usual, but what is unusual is his boyfriend Jaehyun announcing his presence at Jungwoo’s apartment.

“Jungwoo! Baby! Where are you?” 

“Stop shouting. The neighbors will wake up.” Jungwoo scolds his boyfriend. 

Once he turned the lights in the living room on, “Oh my god! You’re neck! What is that?!” First, he did not expect Jaehyun to be at his place right now. It's his friend's night out and he told Jungwoo he is staying at Johnny’s place tonight which is why so many surprises occurred, and now, he couldn’t stop the shriek he let out after seeing Jaehyun sports a huge dragon neck tattoo.

“You like it?” Jaehyun asks smugly. 

Instead of answering, Jungwoo went and touched the ink.  _ Henna _ . Jungwoo stared at his boyfriend for a bit, a droopy eyes and loopy smile found in the others face trying so hard to focus on Jungwoo’s staring eyes. 

“Jae, you’re drunk. Please tell me you did not drive going here?”

“Nope!” 

“Then why are you here? Aren’t you supposed to have your night out with friends?”

Jaehyun laughed. “Johnny knew you’d said that. Which is why he said this,” Jaehyun says smiling and pulling out his phone.

After many minutes, since Jaehyun struggled to locate and unlock his phone, in which Jungwoo enjoyed it, he waited a bit and just watched Jaehyun’s dilemma before intervening. At last, Johnny’s voice from a record can be heard,

“ _ Press it, n-no the red button, Jae you stupid as— it’s on! Hey, Jungwoo sweetie, it's Johnny here! Yes, yes, hello. _ ” Johnny talks as if Jungwoo is right in front of him.

“ _ Okay, you must be wondering why Jaehyun is right there, lying on your couch right now, struggling to pull up his shirt off... _ ” Coincidentally, Johnny described the situation accurately. 

Jaehyun is indeed trying to pull his shirt off but is too dizzy to do so, hence, Jungwoo put the phone down and helped his struggling boyfriend.

“ _ Assuming that part, continuing... we had no choice but to send your lovey doves home, for many reasons that involved only you. From the beginning, we met up at Yuta’s house since Winwin made some surprisingly good chicken stew and so we ate and your babycakes, Jaehyun here, mentioned you make really /really/ good fried chicken, we don’t know how he thought of that but we just laughed it off. And then we went to Yuta’s Tattoo sho— Johnny! You’re not allowed to say that yet! _ ” The word became inaudible for a while, Jungwoo thought they must be bickering now since Johnny spilled some things. 

“ _ Jungwoo, please promise Jae to keep it secret, whatever you heard.”  _ Jungwoo just laughed at that. _ “Going back, Yuta was in the middle of giving Jaehyun a huge fake— Ow! Tell him it's real, go! I’ll prank him! ... That’s not really... Yuta gave us tattoos good for one week, and while he’s doing Jaehyun’s dragon tattoo he keeps on talking that Yuta almost slapped him, he kept saying you guys thought of getting a couple one and that he asked Yuta to change his tattoo to a butterfly instead since it's your favorite, after some negotiations Yuta put a butterfly right beside Jae’s neck.. _ .” 

Out of curiosity, Jungwoo held Jaehyun’s sleeping head and moved it to the side to check on the butterfly tattoo and there it is a tiny butterfly right beside the humongous lion tattoo on his neck. Sleepy Jaehyun held on Jungwoo’s hand after so Jungwoo sat down beside him and continued playing the record message.

“ _ And then at my place, we lied down in my room watched ghibli movies since its Yuta’s week to choose our activity and the movie haven’t started but we already know the ending since Jaehyun told us you cried for three days straight after watching the grave of fireflies and why you did that. Jungwoo, we feel you though. _ ” Jungwoo chuckled, can’t believe Jaehyun was oversharing things tonight.

“ _ It’s 1am already and we decided to grab some more shots of the tequila I have in my cabinet. After shot number three, Jaehyun is sobbing already. Crying for you... hear this... _ ” The record shuffled for a bit. “ _ You know Jungwoo? He’s the best! Like truly, THE best. I-I mean how can someone be that funny and thoughtful? Like his brain, unmatched and rare. The way he thinks and make you feel...so good! Johnny I’m telling you, he’s THE one...heard that? Well, that’s it for our podcast, Jungwoo... Jae! You are going home! _ ”

Jungwoo looked at Jaehyun who is currently sleeping soundly at his shoulders. 

Jaehyun is a man of few words. Rarely speaks his mind to others and Jungwoo is aware of his privilege being the only one Jaehyun talks to freely but despite that, Jaehyun always make his words curt and straight to the point which is why hearing him talk about Jungwoo like that automatically brings him indescribable joy. 

Jungwoo shifted their position, so now Jungwoo is spooning Jaehyun. He fixes Jaehyun’s messy hair and strokes it, giving him soft massages. 

“I’m the best?” Jungwoo whispers.

“Hmm,” Jaehyun squirms.

Jungwoo’s heart is swelling, knowing he is his other half’s drunk thoughts and hearing him say he is the one, Jungwoo couldn’t help but melt. He gave the other a kiss in the forehead.

“Jae, you’re the best too. At everything. Like, how can you do that? Be perfect. Not just with the stuff you do....but also to me,” Jungwoo squeals at how cringey he sounds.

Jaehyun got up, suddenly.

“I love you.” Jaehyun then says and gets up to fix their comfortable position. “I really really do.”

Jungwoo stares at him, literally, full of love.

“And I love you too.” 

Jungwoo says, giving him a sweet deep kiss on the lips.

Heated leftover fried chickens long forgotten in the microwave.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading and i hope i didn't disappoint >.<
> 
> also, i write other fics in this tag and make socmed aus in twitter linking my carrd so please do check it out! :D  
> Click to see my other jaewoo works :)


End file.
